


Open Door

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Language, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You and Dean have the bunker to yourselves for the weekend but Sam comes back a little earlier than planned witnessing way more than he should have seen. You decide the next time you and Dean have sex that you’ll make sure Sam has a great view.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s hands fist your hair as his tongue explores your mouth. His fingers lightly caress your thigh so close to where you need him. Your hips lift pushing up towards his hand begging him to touch you. His finger slides across your clit and you gasp. He’s had you on edge all day and you’re ready to explode. 

Sam’s on a solo hunt and is gone for the weekend, so of course, you and Dean have been taking advantage of the empty bunker. Dean’s fucked you in just about every room making you scream his name as loud as you can. He has implemented a no clothes rule so he can have you where ever and whenever he wants. You both have decided to try out some new kinks you otherwise wouldn’t get to explore so freely with Sam around. 

Today on your last day alone he has decided he wants to try edging. He’s brought right up to the edge of orgasm 5 times since you woke up this morning and you’re so close to bursting.

“ Please, daddy, need you to touch me,” you plead. His finger dips between your pussy lips and slips against your clit.

“Relax, princess.” his finger slides down to your opening and thrusts all the way inside your cunt. He pulls it out slowly sliding another finger in alongside the first and starts pumping faster. His fingers push up against your sweet spot and you moan softly. Your hand grips his arm and your hips rock against his wrist. Your head stretches back against your pillow and his lips attack your neck.

“Ah ah, yes, daddy, right there. Please, let me cum, please,” you beg him. You’re so close you can taste it. He pulls fingers out of you and you want to scream. You’re panting hard when you open your eyes to see the smug look on Dean’s face. “That’s it,” you say pushing him off of you.

The worried look on his face would be funny if you weren’t so god damned worked up. You keep pushing him until he’s on his back, his head at the foot of the bed. When you climb on top of him and straddle his thighs the smug look returns and you kind of want to slap him. You line his dick up at your entrance and slide down onto him your eyes closing as you groan. His mouth drops open and he moans when you lift your hips and drop down into his lap again. His hands grip your hips to guide you, fucking you onto his perfect dick. 

You open your eyes and notice Sam in the hall next to the open door. You’re startled at first until you see his hand in his pants jerking his hard dick. You drag your eyes up to his face and make eye contact with him; you moan harder. You reach up to pinch your nipples watching Sam stroke his cock for you. He bites his lip and pulls his dick out of his jeans so you can see and your mouth waters. He’s long and thick and you want to get your mouth on him.

Dean’s so focused on watching his dick disappear in and out of your cunt he doesn’t see you looking into the hall. You lean over Dean your hands on either side of his head your tits hovering over his mouth and he sucks a nipple between his lips.

“Gonna cum for you, daddy. You gonna let me cum?” you ask as you slam your hips faster onto Dean. You look back up at Sam and he’s fucking up into his fist.

“Yes, fuck, cum on my cock baby girl.” Dean gasps and you slam your hips back onto his and fall over the edge. You throw your head back and moan obscenely as you swirl your hips on Dean’s cock. You drop your head slowly and catch Sam’s eye. You whimper when you see him cum hard into his hand his eyes never leaving yours.

Dean flips you onto your back and thrusts into you a couple times then cums inside your pussy. His lips meet yours kissing you softly as you both come down. Dean wraps you up in his arms and pulls you to his chest. Before you drift off to sleep you make a mental note to leave the door open again for Sam the next time you and Dean go at it.


	2. Chapter 2

You slide your wet pussy across Dean’s spit slick lips and groan. You look down at the man between your legs and ride his face harder, your pussy clenching at the blissed out look on his face. You’re close and you look up to the crack in your door to see Sam stroking his cock. Your hips stutter as Sam pulls his swollen bottom lip between his teeth. You pull your dress up higher around your waist to give him a better view of his brother’s tongue in your slick pussy.

This has been the routine for the last two weeks. You “forget” to completely shut the door and Sam comes to watch. You position Dean so he can’t see out into the hall and Sam jerks off to the sight of you fucking his brother. You’ve had a lot of fun teasing him the past couple weeks and Dean’s been none the wiser making the situation even hotter. Dean’s hands grip your thighs as your hips jerk harder against him.

“Fuck, daddy so good,” you say loud enough for Sam to hear. Whenever you call Dean daddy, Sam’s hips always jerk in the most intoxicating way. It makes you feel powerful that one little word from your mouth can affect both Sam and Dean the way it does. Dean groans against your cunt and you tangle your fingers in his hair to tug and pull him exactly where you need him to get you off. As he sucks your clit into his mouth his hand slaps the inside of your thigh pushing you over the edge. Your eyes fall shut as your pussy convulses and you ride his gorgeous face through your orgasm.

When you open your eyes, Sam is holding onto the base of his cock trying not to cum quite yet. You know what he’s waiting for. He wants to see you ride his brother’s cock. You pull the dress over your head exposing your breasts to both men making both of them groan at your lack of a bra. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth to stop the smirk from forming on your face. You climb off of Dean’s face and move down his body until your soaked pussy hovers over his cock.

“Want your cock, daddy,” you say as you slide your cunt over his dick.

“You want it, baby girl?” he asks gripping your ass and thrusting his hips up against yours.

“Yea I want it,” you say nodding and pressing kisses along his neck and down his jaw to his lips.

“What do you think, Sammy? Should I give it to her?” he says and you freeze, all the color draining from your face as your brain catches up with what he just said. Your eyes fly up to Sam’s and he looks just as shocked as you do right now. Dean chuckles below you and uses the distraction to flip you onto your back. “Hiya Sammy,” he says looking to Sam standing in the hall frozen.

“Dean, let me explain,” you try, but he interrupts you.

“What is there to explain? You’ve been practically inviting my brother to spy on us while we fuck.”

“How long have you known?” you ask looking anywhere but at him.

“Pretty much the entire time give or take a minute or two,” he says shrugging. “Both of you were so into it neither of you saw me when I spotted him in the hall.”

“Dean I’m sorry,” you say your throat going dry. This is it, you know it is. He’s gonna dump you. He’s going to call you weird and tell you to pack your shit and go. You cover your face in embarrassment and prepare for the worst.

“Baby I’m not mad,” he says pulling your hands from your face.

“You’re not?” you say your eyes going wide.

“No if I was mad I would have said something the first time.” He presses his lips against yours burying his fingers in your hair. “You gonna come in or what?” he asks Sam never taking his eyes off of yours.

“Are you gonna punch me?” Sam asks.

“I’m not mad I swear,” Dean says chuckling at Sam. Sam cautiously pushes the door open completely before stepping into the room. “You want both of us baby girl?” he asks you cupping your jaw keeping your eyes focused on his. His lips slip against yours and you moan into the kiss. “Want us both to fuck you?” All you can do gasp into his mouth as he grinds his hips into yours. “Need an answer baby girl. Come on tell daddy what you want.”

“Want both your cocks,” you say sucking on his swollen lips tasting yourself on his tongue. “Please.”

“Fuck,” you hear Sam gasp softly as you cling to Dean.

“What do ya say Sammy? You want to fuck her?” Dean asks never taking his eyes off of you watching your every move. “You want her ass while I take her pussy?” he asks watching you throw your head back in pure ecstasy at his words. His cock slips between your folds the head bumping against your clit. “Her ass is amazing. So fucking tight. Not to mention the view ain’t half bad either.”

“Fuck yea,” Sam rushes out as he quickly sheds his clothes meeting you both on the bed. Dean rolls onto his back pulling you onto his lap so you’re back on top of him. Sam’s arms work their way around your waist, his cock pressing against your ass as he lifts you slightly off of Dean. Dean lines his cock up at your entrance pressing the head into your pussy and Sam lets you go while you slide down Dean’s dick. He moans as the wet heat envelops his thick cock. Sam presses between your shoulder blades until your chest is flush with Dean’s.

Dean reaches into the beside drawer to grab the lube as Sam’s big hands grip the globes of your ass pulling them apart exposing your hole to him. He sucks his lip between his teeth as he looks his fill. Sam admires the way your cunt is stretched so beautifully on his brother’s dick. He watches as your pussy and asshole flutter at the sound of his harsh breathing.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he mumbles as you wiggle your hips impatiently on Dean’s cock.

“You gonna fuck me or stare at my ass all night?” you try to say confidently, but it comes out as a whimper sounding desperate to your own ears.

“Patience baby,” he chuckles as he flips the cap on the lube. He spreads the wetness against your asshole before pressing a finger inside. Dean’s hips thrust shallowly into you as he leaves wet kisses along your throat. Sam eventually adds a second finger to your ass fisting his cock as he watches your hips jerk sharply against Dean. When he adds a third finger, you’ve had enough.

“Please fuck me,” you say desperately. “Need you both.”

Sam pulls his fingers from your ass and presses the head of his cock against your asshole. He pushes against the tight ring of muscle the head of his cock slipping inside. When he’s all the way inside you, you’re a panting mess. Your head is buried in the side of Dean’s neck. Dean’s hand rubs up and down your spine trying to calm you.

“You ok, baby girl?” Dean asks and you nod frantically. He thrusts up experimentally causing all three of you to gasp. “Fuck, you feel so good baby.”

“Fuck me daddy, please,” you moan thrusting down and back pushing both of their cocks deeper into you. They groan and Sam grips your hips tightly as they both thrust into you starting a brutal pace. You grip onto Dean’s shoulder your fingers digging into the skin there. Dean’s tongue thrusts between your lips and you bury your fingers into his hair tugging the short strands just like he likes.

Sam is the first one to cum. His fingers no doubt leaving bruises on your ass as his hips stutter and roll into you. His cum drips out of your ass as he pulls his cock from inside you. Dean flips you over onto your back and you wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer. He thrusts into you harshly panting against your ear, leaving tiny hickies along your neck.

“Fuck, baby girl,” he gasps as your pussy clenches around his cock. “So good.”

“Yes, Dean,” you cry out as you cum around his dick. Dean’s hips fuck you through your orgasm before his hips still, his cock pulsing inside of you. His cum gushes against your walls as he moans against your neck. When he’s stopped panting, his lips meet yours in a bruising kiss.

“I love you,” he says softly against your lips, his tongue thrusting into your mouth. His fingers softly caress your skin as you come down from your high, his lips never leaving yours. You almost forget Sam was even in the room until you hear him trip over a shoe on the floor. He was frantically trying to collect his clothes from the floor to sneak out of the room before you two noticed, but he just had to be clumsy and almost fall on his face.

“Sorry,” he says awkwardly. “I’m gonna go.” He gathers up the last of his clothes feeling he’s an intruder at this point. When he would watch, he would always leave after you came so he’s never seen this part. The cuddling and kisses and ‘I love you’s, he feels like this part isn’t for him to see. That’s why he wanted to get out before you noticed.

“Hey Sammy?” Dean calls before Sam shuts the door behind him. “Same time tomorrow?” he asks searching your eyes to make sure you’re ok with it. When you give a slight nod he looks up at Sam, an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

“Yea sure,” he says a small smile playing at his lips. “Same time tomorrow.”


End file.
